bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
KISDF Endevour
The Endevour was the first cruiser built by the KISDF. She incorporated lessons learnt from the predeceasing KIN Yamamoto, and became one the first modern cruisers armed with 46 cm guns,. This, while not new, became standard for all following KISDF cruisers. Later during her life, she was modernised to increase her firepower and to increase her protection. Despite these modifictionss, she still remained very much outdated. She participated in many wars, noticeably the AFOH/DPL and AIF/RM wars, giving good service in each, but afterwards, was too outdated by new cruisers built in response to her to keep in service. After a failed atemptt to make her a coastal defence ship or even a museum ship, she was finally decommissioned, and later scrapped in order to provide material for the new KISDF cruisers. But a replica can be found in the city of Asahi. Beginnings Battleships and battlecruisers were first idolised in the former KIN, but after war after war with pirates, proved to be very vulnerable to swifter and more nimble cruisers. On the other hand, a regular cruiser offered very little power to strike against other battleships and battlecruisers of foreign navies: the only reason that the KIN battleships and battlecruisers survived. So the idea was to build a cruiser with similar firepower to a small battleship, but on a hull similar, or in some case the same, to a cruiser. The concept of the big gun cruiser was not a new one: a few users had already built cruisers with similar firepower to each other: generally 2 46 cm triple turrets, and in some ships, a bonus of 2 40 cm triple guns. Endevour was no exception, as she was in respect had the same firepower. But she would prove to be a successful concept, and her design paved the way to newer and more powerful cruisers. Design features The Endevor was 310.8 metres long and 50 metres wide. She had a toughness of 1600, due to having part of her hull made of ballast, needed for stability. This also reduced her speed, though she still made a respectable 194.5 knots. Her weapons were changing contantly. Her main armament was 2 46 cm triple guns, 2 40 cm triple guns, 4 MK 45 5 inch guns, 2 Triple Torpedo Tubes, 4 Type B Torpedo Tubes, 8 Type A Torpedo Tubes and up to 24 AAA triple mounts. During her refit, she had a major armament makeover. Her 40 cm guns were replaced by 46 cm triple guns, bringing her total to 4. 2 Type A and 2 Type B Torpedo Tubes were removed, and 2 Depth Charge racks were added. This was achieve by trunking the 2 funnels to 1. Operational Usage Endevour was employed to multiple patrols during the early days of the AIF, and many unsuccessful commerce missions. During all wars the AIF fought, she was used to escort carriers and sometimes lead cruiser squadrons, due to her speed, firepower and AAA defence. However, even these useful roles failed to prove that Endevour was a useful ship. She had by then been surpassed by the Kageryū class, and she was no longer fit for combat. So the KISDF used her in shore bombardment roles during invasions and recaptures of land, where her big guns stil could do a good job. After the 2nd AIF/Prometheus war, she was finally dicommissioned and scrapped to provide parts for the make-shift Kagehō class cruisers. Significances Although her concept was not a new one, and while she was not the best one to represent the concept, the Endevour was a major milestone in the KISDF ship building. She was not as much significant on the battle field or development of the concept, then she was the actual beginning for the concept for the KISDF. Her flaws were corrected in succeeding classes, and her strengths were carried on in the new warships to come. In a twist of fate, her story might not end with her scrapping. Most of the metal from her was used in the rebuilding of the Kageryū and Karyū. Some of her spirit of power and new concepts are continued in the KISDF, as technology and new ideas bring up a new cruiser. While cruisers like Shōron and Kageryū have taken over the spot light, Endevour's place in KISDF history as the first KISDF warship remains. In process of writing Category:Vessel Classes by Khoi Tran Category:AIF ships Category:Cruisers